The Splash Potion of Reversal
by CancerTurtle
Summary: Sky and Deadlox are invited to try out Bodil40's new Epic Jump Map a bit early, but they find something completely different and unexpected. Could something even more sinister than squids be waiting in the wings?
1. Epic Jump Map

Off in a faraway place, Sky stood in a small room made out of stone bricks, reading the many signs that plastered the walls. They seemed to be the usual sort of thing, "Don't break or place blocks." "Ghast tears are your score." "No cheating, but if you have to just make it quick and I'll look the other way." He was just about finished reading the signs, when he heard someone teleport in behind him.

He turned around to see his friend Deadlox, looking around the room a little confused.

"Deadlox! Good to see you could make it," Sky exclaimed.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Sky," Deadlox replied. "So, why exactly are we here again?"

"You don't remember? Bodil asked us to test out part of his next Epic Jump Map to see if it's good enough."

"And we agreed, why? We always end up yelling at each other when we do one of these."

"Well, if we test out part of it beforehand, we might do better when we're doing it for real. We might not look like we're terrible at parkour."

"But…. We are."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Anyway, let's go! The rules are practically the same."

With that, Sky ran out the doorway, practically dragging Deadlox with him, and began leaping across the floating blocks Bodil had laid out. There didn't seem to be much of a story. Most of the signs that had been laid out were either blank, to be filled in later, or had a few notes to remind Bodil of what to do. The map seemed to be very unfinished, so Sky was surprised that Bodil had even called them in at such an early point in the development.

Eventually, after having to fly a few times from falling off, the duo made it to a small 2x2 platform high in the sky. There was a sign, which would most likely tell where to go next, but it was currently blank.

"So is this the end of the test?" Deadlox asked. "Seemed a bit bland."

Sky wasn't convinced, and had a look around to try and locate another platform. After a while, he saw a large pool sitting far underneath the platform they were on.

"There!" Sky yelled. He jumped in, screaming, "WOOOOOOO!"

Seeing no other option, Deadlox jumped in after him. When he finally splashed down in the pool, he noticed Sky frantically clambering out.

"What's wrong?" Deadlox asked, slowing swimming in Sky's direction.

"S-s-s-s-s-squid!" Sky yelled, pointing to a spot near where he had landed. Deadlox looked where Sky was pointing, and noticed a squid bobbing in the water, looking menacingly at Sky.

Deadlox sighed, yelling back at Sky, "Don't worry, I'll get him." Despite squids being Sky's worst enemy who he hated with a passion, he refused to touch them, only attacking once he had found a weapon. Unfortunately, all the chests that would contain weapons or armour were still empty, leaving it up to Deadlox to punch the squid to death.

Even though Sky didn't want to get in the water with it, he still played his part, taunting the squid so it wouldn't notice Deadlox. Deadlox managed to swim right behind it, and deliver a quick punch to the back of its head. He got read to punch again, but before he could the squid swiftly turned around, lifting one of its tentacles out of the water. 'Is that squid holding a potion?' was the last thing to go through Deadlox's head before glass shattered against his forehead and he blacked out.

Deadlox woke up on the side of the pool they had jumped in. Apparently Sky had gotten him out when the squid threw the potion at him. He still felt a little groggy, but he was sure that would wear off. As he tried to sit up, something felt wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Oh good, you're awake!" he heard Sky yell. The loud yelling gave Deadlox a bit of a headache, so he put his hand to his head.

"Dude, what happened," he asked. He couldn't help but think his voice sounded a bit… off.

"Uh, you might want to look down at yourself."

A little confused, Deadlox looked down, and promptly yelled, or more accurately, screamed. He crawled over to the pool to get a better look at himself in the reflection of the water. He still had his usual emo fringe, but the rest of his hair was now longer, and went down to about halfway down his back. His clothes had remained mostly unchanged, aside from his pants changing into shorts. The change he was currently most worried about, however, were the two lumps of flesh now sitting on his chest. He quickly put one of his hands, which he noted were now a bit smaller, down his pants to confirm his fears. It was gone. There was no mistaking it now; he was a she.

Deadlox fell back onto her butt, holding her head in her hands. "What happened?" she asked Sky.

Sky came over and sat next to the now female Deadlox. "The squid we were killing threw some sort of splash potion at you and you blacked out. I got you back to shore before you drowned, but you had already started changing. The change took about 3 minutes, and then you were still out for about 2 minutes after that."

"And the squid?"

"It swam off after the changes started. It's almost like its job was to make sure the potion worked or something."

"But… the squids aren't smart enough to do something like that, right?"

"Not unless there's someone commanding them. Jerome told me that he and Bajan took down the squid king last week with a few recruits, so it seems someone else has taken control."

Before Deadlox could say anything in reply, a voice with a thick Bulgarian accent called from behind them, "Hey! What are you two doing here?!"

The pair stood up and turned around, to see the map maker who had invited them here in the first place, Bodil40, flying through the map to meet them.

"Oh, hey Bodil!" Sky yelled back, waving to him. Deadlox hid behind Sky, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

Landing next to them, Bodil asked again, "What are you doing here? The jumps are barely even finished and I haven't even had time to put thought into the story."

Once again, it was Sky doing the talking. "You invited us here. You sent me a message this morning."

"Dude, I've been focusing on this so much that the last time I spoke to someone was when I recorded a video with Ghost three days ago."

"Wait… so you didn't send me a message? So then who sent it to me? I thought only players could send messages to other players."

"What are you talking about? And who's that?" Bodil asked, pointing to the poorly concealed Deadlox standing behind Sky.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, but this is Deadlox." She slowly moved out from behind Sky.

"WHAT!?" Bodil yelled, "How?"

They told him how they had found the squid, and how it had thrown the potion at Deadlox before disappearing. Once they had explained everything, Bodil thought carefully for a little while, before saying, "Well, if the squid swam down there, then they might still be around here. We should go back to Crafted Castle before they come back with more potions."

"WHAT!? No way! What if someone sees me?" Deadlox frantically cried.

"Deadlox, we can't just stay here until we figure out how to turn back. People will be worried about you," Sky tried to reason.

"Ugh, fine. Although I'd still prefer that people worry to having them find out the truth."

After Bodil saved his progress, the trio entered in the command to warp back to Crafted Castle base. Sky and Bodil entered their commands through virtual keyboards, emitted by their sunglasses. Deadlox took a little longer to input the command, because he used voice commands through his headphones, which he now had to reconfigure to his new voice.

Upon arrival at Crafted Castle, they were met by TrueMU. Sky and Deadlox hadn't expected to be gone for too long, so asked Jason to wait for them here so they could go and do an adventure map together afterwards. Upon seeing Sky teleport in, he went over to them.

"Hey Sky. Back already?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. There were some… complications." Sky replied.

Looking at the people who had warped in with Sky, TrueMU said, "Oh, hey Bodil. So, uh, where's Deadlox?"

Deadlox sighed, before stepping forward. "I'm Deadlox."

Meanwhile, in a deep underwater cave, a squid kneeled in front of a figure shrouded by darkness. Normal eyes could not see who it was, but the squids' excellent vision allowed them to see their magnificent ruler perfectly.

"Master," the squid said, "the potion worked just as you predicted. The Deadlox human is now a girl, and the potion didn't affect me at all."

"Perfect," the leader said in a deep voice. "Begin mass production of these potions. We shall throw the puny players into confusion and disarray. Soon you shall be rid of the hated Sky Army, and I shall usher in a new age of peace for mobs."

His demonic laughter echoed around the cave, as the squid nodded eagerly, throwing in a, "Yes, master," before quickly rushing out of the cave and into the water-filled tunnels, to tell the science-squids.

**HERE IT IS! The story I'm going to be replacing Mineswapped with!**

I was debating whether to use the Minecrafters' real names or their usernames, and I ended up deciding on usernames.  
There are probably going to be a LOT of characters in this one, but keep in mind that my knowledge of minecrafters is somewhat limited. i'm only subscribed to 5 minecrafters (Ant, Sky, Cave, Bodil, and Bashur), so I only really know about them and the people they frequently do videos with.

In any case, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you did Mineswapped before I cancelled it.


	2. Crafted Castle

Once Deadlox's condition had been found out, a meeting was called of the higher-ups in Crafted Castle, known as Team Crafted. Sky stood up the front of the meeting room, and observed the team. Up the front of the table was Deadlox, the currently female leader of the Dead Army, and TrueMU, an astronaut who commanded a group called the Stars. They were his right hand men (ignoring the fact that one was now a woman), and had often helped him with the Sky Army.

Next to Deadlox sat Jerome and Bajan, a Bacca and a Canadian who were masters of survival. Across the table from them, next to TrueMU, was Husky, a humanoid Mudkip who led the Kippers, and Seto, a sorcerer who provided Crafted Castle with many potions and enchantments to aid with defence and daily life. Up the back was Ssundee, a mysterious character who almost never removed his sunglasses. The glasses were a gift from Sky, and unknown to most, they actually kept him sane.

Bodil was also at the meeting, sitting across from Ssundee, as the squid had appeared in his map and Sky and Deadlox had received a message under his name. The seat he sat in used to be occupied by Kermit, one of Sky's close friends. After about a year in the position, Kermit had realised he couldn't handle the stress of being in charge of the whole castle, along with the others of course, and resigned, heading back to his pond near the castle to take care of the Frog Squad.

"Okay," Sky began, "I called this meeting because, as I'm sure you can probably see, Deadlox is currently female." Deadlox looked down at the table, still noting how strange and foreign his new body felt. Sky continued, "The people behind this are none other than the squids. In Bodil's unfinished map, we encountered a squid which threw a potion at Deadlox, transforming him into what you currently see before you.

"I was wondering what he was doing here," Husky mumbled, glancing at Bodil.

"This morning, Deadlox and I received a message from someone claiming to be Bodil, asking us to come and try out his map. This means that either someone's pretty good at hacking, or Bodil's communicator was stolen."

"Actually," Bodil, interrupted, "my communicator is my glasses, like with you and Ssundee, and I've been wearing them since I got up at about 3AM."

"Well, in that case, it seems someone disguised their name as yours, but either way that message had to be sent from a communicator. Do you understand what this means?"

"You think a player is working with the squids?" Seto asked.

"Well either that or they've stolen and learnt how to use and hack someone's communicator."

"Alright then," Jerome said, "what's the first course of action?"

"Bodil thinks that the squids might still be hiding in his map, so the first thing to do would be eliminate them from there." Sky turned towards Deadlox. "Deadlox, I know you're still adjusting to what they did to you, but I think you might be the best man… or woman, for the job. Seeing as the squid only threw the potion at you before leaving, I think that's the worst they're going to do at this point. Even if they hit you with the potion again, the worst that could happen would be you turning back."

Deadlox silently nodded, and the other members of Team Crafted gave murmurs of agreement. However, Bodil slid his chair back and stood up, making sure he was noticed. He said, "Actually, I think I should go. The squids are in my map, and they used my name. Plus, if they're only there to use the potions, then they'll probably stay in hiding if Deadlox goes. If I go, they should come out and then I can take them on, since we know what we're up against now."

Team Crafted looked to Sky for an answer, and he nodded. "Okay then Bodil. If you think you can handle it, then I'll leave it up to you."

"Do you really think he can be trusted?" Ssundee asked. "The eight of us have been through thick and thin together, but he's new around here."

"Hey, Bodil might be a bit of a goofball and a troll sometimes, but I know he'd never work with the squids."

"And the Skyids in Epic Jump Map 9?" TrueMU asked.

"Completely robotic," Bodil answered. "Seth helped me make them, but all they do is say 'I'm a squid' and flop around uselessly."

"See? Bodil's not a bad guy. Now go kit up, I want you out there clearing squids ASAP," Sky commanded.

"Yes sir," Bodil said, before leaving the room to grab the required items.

Once Bodil was gone, TrueMU turned to Sky and asked, "Are you sure he's the right man for the job? He's a great map maker and he's good at parkour, but there are plenty of people better than him at combat."

"Well, whether he's the right person or not, the decision has been made. Even if Bodil doesn't kill all the squids, he might at least get a look at who this player helping them is. Now on to other matters…"

Bodil stood above the pool where Deadlox had been turned into a girl. In actuality, the pool was a tunnel filled with water, which the players would have to swim down to progress. He had added a bunch of little caves in the sides of the tunnel to make it look cool, although he was now regretting that.

Without another moment of hesitation, he put on a water breathing cowl, got out his butter sword, and dove in. The butter sword was the ultimate weapon against squids, as it combined their two major weaknesses; butter, and sharp things. He didn't spend too much time looking through the early caves, since they were close enough to the surface that the light reached inside them.

The deeper he went, the darker it got, and the more he wished he had enchanted his helmet with night vision. He got fairly close to the bottom when he noticed a flash of dark blue dash through the water. He swam further down towards it, when the squid finally revealed itself.

"Come here, little squid," Bodil said, "I won't hurt you… much."

The squid lifted one of its tentacles out of the inky darkness, revealing the potion in its hand (do squids even have hands?), which it promptly tossed at Bodil. Bodil was ready for it, however, and quickly ducked out of the way, the potion shattering harmlessly on the other side of the tunnel. Seeing this, the squid quickly darted back to one of the caves to get another potion.

Bodil swam after it, giggling all the while. "Hehe, I've got you now squid."

"Or do you?" a dark sounding voice behind him asked.

Before Bodil could turn around, the person grabbed him with one hand and put the other hand over his mouth, preventing him from moving his arms or head. Bodil's eyes widened behind his sunglasses as he saw the squid returning with another potion. It didn't throw it straight away, however. It instead asked, "But master, won't the potion affect you too?"

"Have you forgotten the first potion I aided your race with? The potion of Immunity."

"Oh, of course, sorry." With that, the squid hurled the potion in Bodil's direction, knocking him out upon contact.

The shadowy figure threw Bodil towards the squid, saying, "Take him to the surface. We only want him to turn, not drown. After that, we leave. We can't linger around here for too long now that they're investigating it."

Bodil woke up on the side of the pool, just as Deadlox did. He could instantly feel the differences, especially since he knew what had happened. He tried to stand up to go look at his reflection in the water, but instantly found himself wobbling. Looking down at himself, he noticed that his clothing had been more affected than Deadlox's had. The pants of his suit had been turned into a skirt, and his shoes had been turned into grey, high-heeled boots, hence the wobbling. He reached behind his head to find he now had long, black hair, bound in a ponytail.

She noticed her sword was still with her, and she sighed. Regardless of what had happened, she still had a job to do. Hopefully the squid wouldn't be too hard to find in all the caves. She dove in and made a beeline straight to the bottom. As she neared the bottom, she heard banging and screaming coming from one of the caves, so she swam in to investigate.

She found the squid banging on the back of the cave, yelling, "Master! Please let me in! The Bodil person will be back soon!"

Sneaking up right behind the squid, Bodil whispered, "I'm already here." Even though she knew she was female now, she still found it a little strange hearing a different voice come out of her mouth. Regardless, she swung her sword, staining it black with the squid's inky blood.

"So," she said to herself, "there must be a secret passage or something around here." She got out her pickaxe, but only found stone. No secret tunnels, no redstone or pistons, just plain stone. Whoever it was that was working with the squids hid their tracks well. Bodil decided she should check the rest of the tunnels, and any other water in the map, just to make sure, so she continued to swim down, checking the caves as she went.

**CHAPTER 2! That should be enough to hold you over until I get a chapter out for both of my other stories. X3**

**And no, I don't intend to have someone switch genders every chapter, that's just the way the first two worked out.**


	3. The Hive

Back at Crafted Castle, Team Crafted were discussing ways to get Deadlox back to normal.

"So why exactly can't you just make a potion that will switch Deadlox back," Sky asked Seto.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what sort of ingredients would go into something like that. Potion making takes skill and precision; I can't just go mixing random ingredients together and hope it works."

"We could capture some squids for you to test on."

"Did you notice anything happen to the squid who threw the potion? It should have been in the range of the splash."

"Um… no. Not that I can remember."

"Exactly. If the squid wasn't affected, then testing my potions on the squids will do nothing to help our cause."

Suddenly, a girl that the members of Team Crafted didn't recognise burst through the door, out of breath. (Only members of Team Crafted were allowed to teleport directly to the meeting room. Others had to teleport to the lobby of the castle.)

"Excuse me, we're having a meeting in here," Sky said. "Who are y…" The girl then stood up straight, still breathing heavily, revealing the checkered yellow and orange tie she was wearing. "Wait, Bodil?"

"Yeah, I got the squid. But first it got me," she said. "The player that was helping them snuck up behind me and held me in place while the squid threw the potion at me."

"So then, the player helping them changed too?" Husky asked.

"I don't think so. They said something about a Potion of Immunity or something."

"Seto, what do you make of that?" Sky asked.

"Hm, sounds like the player has made some sort of potion that gives you a resistance to potion effects or something. I might be able to figure it out, since we already have other resistance potions, like fire resistance."

"Okay, get right onto that." He turned back to face Bodil as Seto headed out of the room to his potion lab. "Bodil, did you find out anything else of note?"

"Well, when I woke up, the squid that threw the potion a me was banging on the wall of the cave I found him in, screaming for his master to let him in. I dig into the wall to see if I could find a secret passage, but it had already been covered up."

"Oh crap, I didn't think about that. With a player on their side, they're not just restricted to where the water spawns. Depending on how many secret passages they have, we could be dealing with a full on invasion here."

At this, Sky became a bit frantic, barking out orders left and right, people leaving once they had been told what to do. "Husky, I need you to go out to the frog pond and tell Kermit that it's no longer safe out there for him and the Frog Squad. Bajan, Jerome, you're gonna need to shut down all operations on the Fridge for now, a lot of those Hunger Games maps have water in them. Deadlox, I'll need you to shut down activity on your land as well, and I'll do the same with mine. TrueMU, the Stars have the largest communication network, so I need you to get your army to get the word out that land owners need to shut down activities and that we should not approach any squids without caution. Ssundee… I'm not really sure what you can do."

"How about I go help Seto with figuring out the potion recipes?"

"Perfect, go do that. Bodil, does anyone else know where your new map is?"

"No, no one other than you and Deadlox, since the squids sent you the coordinates."

"Okay, good. You're going to need to stay away from there. Even though you've cleared out the squids from there, if the player keeps tunnelling they might come back, ok?" Bodil reluctantly nodded. "Okay, now go get some rest, you've earned it."

With that Sky rushed out of the room himself to go shut down all activities on his own land, leaving Bodil alone in the room. He sighed, before heading back to his room in the castle. Simon was definitely going to make fun of him for this.

GoldSolace and Deceptibonk on the Hive, playing some hide and seek together on the Town Square map. They were currently hidden as two fences, sitting next to eachother, disguising themselves. They were laughing at all the seekers running past them, when Solace suddenly noticed something a bit off.

"Hey, is that a squid in the water?" Solace asked, pointing to a dark blue thing, floating around in the water, on the other side of the map.

"What? It can't be," Bonks replied. "I thought the hive was cleared of all mobs."

"So did I, but that definitely looks like a sq-" Solace suddenly went quiet.

"Why did you-" Bonks found her mouth being covered by Solace's hand. He pointed towards the water, to a squid that was right next to them. While they still appeared as blocks, unlike the seekers, mobs would still be able to hear them. The squid continued to swim around in one spot, as if looking for people.

Suddenly, both Solace and Bonks' communicators started beeping with their message tones. They quickly reached for them to stop the tones and check the message, not noticing that the squid had already heard it, and was turning towards them. The message read, "All server activity is being cancelled. Do not engage squids unless necessary. They have potions that can change your gender."

They looked back up the see where the squid was, only to find it right in front of them, a potion in hand. It tossed the potion with incredible speed, but Solace was fast enough to leap out of the way, breaking his cover as a fencepost. Bonks, however, was not as fast to react, and the potion hit her, knocking her out and breaking her cover. Having already obtained the wooden knockback sword from the Hide and Seek minigame, Solace rushed to attack the squid.

He managed to hit it away, but it ducked down a hole in the map before he could kill it. He was about to chase after it, to see where it was going, but then he remembered Bonks was still lying unconscious on the side of the water. He quickly got out of the water and ran over to her.

He sighed. "Well, nothing to do but get you out of here now, I guess." He picked her up and typed in the command to warp back to Crafted Castle on his communicator.

Seto's potion lab looked exactly as it sounded; the lab of some mad scientist or something similar, seemingly unusual for a man of magic. The counters were lined with various vials and flasks, and above them were shelves lined with all sort of imaginable ingredients. Seto was deep in concentration, attempting to figure out the recipe for the Potion of Immunity, when he suddenly heard a knock at the door.

He went to open it, but found it already open, and Ssundee's head was poking around it. "Hey Seto," he said.

"Ssundee, what are you doing here? I'm kinda busy."

"Well, Sky didn't know what to assign me to do, so I assigned myself to help you with the potions." He walked in and placed a large bottle of some sort of black liquid onto the counter.

"Uh, what's that?"

"It's squid ink."

"Okay. Why did you put a large bottle of squid ink on my counter?"

"Well, the way I see it, whoever this mystery player is, they've got to be working with the squids for some reason. So either they particularly hate Sky and Team Crafted, or…"

"Or they're using the ink in their potions! Ssundee, you're a genius!"

"Hehe, I try. So, where do we start?"

Solace sat beside Deceptibonk. After teleporting to Crafted Castle, he had brought her up to her room. He had run into Bodil along the way, who told him that the transformation was apparently painless, but that didn't stop him worrying about Bonks.

He guessed the transformation was complete, but he couldn't really tell, Bonks being a dragon and all. The neon blue marks on her arms had turned a bright yellow, and she looked a bit more muscular overall. Now Solace was just waiting for him/her to wake up so he could make sure she was okay.

Solace suddenly heard something that sounded sort of like a cross between a groan and a growl. He turned to see that Bonks was starting to sit up. He noticed something that seemed to be coming out of her back, but for the meantime he ignored it and just helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Bonks replied. His voice sounded a little hoarse, and he started coughing. Solace was a little concerned, since Bodil hadn't mentioned anything about this, but suddenly light blue lightning shot out of Bonks' mouth, hitting Solace's hand.

"ARGH!" he yelled. "Crap that hurts."

"Did… did I just breath lightning?" Bonks asked. Solace looked back at him, still holding on to the hand that got shot, and noticed that the things sticking out of Bonks' back had opened up, revealing themselves as wings.

"Yeah, and you've apparently got wings too."

"Wait… wings?" He looked around at his back and noticed the black, leathery wings sticking out. "And elemental breath? You know what this means, right?"

"Wait… you don't think… The legend is true?"

"I think so. I'm one of the seven elemental dragons of Minecraft."

In the underwater cave, the squid that had attacked Solace and Bonks bowed before its master.

"So, who did you hit this time?" The dark figure asked.

"I hit that dragon person. Hehe, he's going to be so useless as a girl." The squid practically giggled.

"Wait… dragon person? What colour markings did they have?" The master's voice sounded more worried this time.

"Uh, I think they had blue markings… and red eyes… I think."

"YOU FOOL!" the master shouted. "That person was already female! You've awakened her powers!"

"Eek," the squid squealed. "I'm sorry master."

The master started mumbling to themself. "If the others find her, this could be problematic. She must see it our way." The called to the squid, "Get my brothers. I believe it is time we let Deceptibonk know her destiny."

"Yes master, I will get the other masters," the squid said, still worried the master might turn him into calamari for his mistake, and quickly dived back into the tunnels.

Somewhere in an abandoned mineshaft, a large screen showing a map of the surrounding area adorned the wall. In the middle, two dots sat together. Near the edge of the map, somewhere in the middle of the ocean, four more dots, all different colours. The screen started beeping, alerting the person observing the screen.

"Brother," they called. "Wake up. The seventh dragon has awakened."

On the map, not too far from the middle, sat a yellow dot in the middle of a stone structure.

**This is not how I originally intended the story to go, but this is what I'm going with. When I said I only watched 5 Minecrafters, I completely forgot about GoldSolace and Deceptibonk, the latter of which is going to play a larger role in the story than originally intended.**


End file.
